team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
A list of all the Season 2 episodes. Episodes 'Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Unlucky Number 13!: '''Carey adopts a black cat he names Dusk after saving it from being hit by a truck. Later that night, he realizes that black cats were originally meat for bad luck when he takes it with him on a mission with his friends to stop Gideon from spreading more bad luck all over Rockville with his newest invention: the Misfortune Ray! '''Episode 2.) The First Date!: '''Spider Queen becomes jealous when Carey asks Lauren to go out with him to see a sunset outside the Oasis, a sunset restaurant. '''Episode 3.) Carey’s Mysterious Watch!:'Carey finds an odd, mysterious watch, which gives him the ability to see everything including ghosts clearly, in an old gumball machine—after watching episodes of “Yo-Kai Watch” with his friends. Later that night, he and Team Stupendous must go to a Chinese temple to stop Spider Queen from robbing the 14th century tomb of a fallen soldier with the help of his new watch. 'Episode 4.) Ghost of a Black Cat!: '''After he gets his first mysterious watch, Carey and Dusk meet the ghost of a black cat while walking in the local cemetery, but when they return by night, they and the other Team Stupendous members must save it from being sucked up by Gideon and his new Ghostbuster 3000. '''Episode 5.) A Bad Night’s Sleep!: '''Kyle hasn’t slept all night due to Gideon’s Insomniator after trying to stop him as Ballkid, and he is told to get enough rest but that doesn’t work. Now Adam must come with Peacemaker and Primarina to reverse it the next evening or Kyle will be too tired to go to school! '''Episode 6.) Gideon Underbolt?!: '''Team Stupendous finds out that Gideon has a grandfather while trying to stop one of his schemes. '''Episode 7.) Wanna Keep Rocking and Rolling!: '''After being inspired by Team Stupendous’ gothic classmates Kane and Krymson watching Undead Demon’s third concert from TV at night, Spider Queen and her daytime friends form “the Black Widows”, a not-so-heavy metal band about to perform their first concert with Nintoku watching with jealousy. '''Episode 8.) Curiosity Healed the Cat!: '''Carey finds Dusk sick with an uncommon cold and he must take him to see a witch doctor (actually Gideon in his disguise) to help cure him. '''Episode 9.) Rip Roarin’ Speeders!: '''Carey, Lauren, and Kyle enter a race near downtown, but they’re not the only ones on the track when Gideon enters by night. Now it’s up to either one of Team Stupendous to outrun him and win the trophy. '''Episode 10.) Talk About a Waste of Money!: '''After being fired from the Blunder Games Government and having his riches and fame stolen for trying to kill foreigners, CinderBarney plans to rob the Rockville Bank to become rich again. Now Team Stupendous, upon finding out about it, is determined to stop him before he gets his revenge on President Luke Nathan Monroe. '''Episode 11.) The Midnight Concert!: '''When Nintoku plans to ruin the Midnight Concert by stealing the grand prize, Team Stupendous must challenge him to a sing-off to get it back. '''Episode 12.) Beauty and the Boys!: '''Carey learns that he isn’t the only one new to Abraham Lincoln High when he meets Pauline Kete, the new student who is the beautiful daughter of male French fashion designer Pierre la Kete. His friends and Adam meet the new girl in school, but she explains that some of her father’s riches have been stolen by Spider Queen, so Team Stupendous must go out at night in order to stop her, but the boys want Pauline to come along and help them for the first time. '''Episode 13.) Case of the Flu Catcher!: '''Peacemaker catches a flu because of Gideon’s Flu Catcher, making him want to stay home from school tomorrow unless his friends try to find a cure before he gets all his classmates sick when he tries to go. '''Episode 14.) Mini Red Ninja Phone Home!: '''Peacemaker decides that Nintoku’s spy wants to help him and Team Stupendous on any more missions. '''Episode 15.) Where’s the Safari Tip?: '''Team Stupendous joins Wilson Brewster to discover white lions only to end up at an African village instead where Lauren makes friends with a young girl named Precious. While they are there, they are being spied on by Gideon and Nintoku, who team up again and plan to convert the white lions into robots. '''Episode 16.) Of Beasts and Their Hunters!: '''The statue of a Chinese dragon comes to life and is on the run, so Team Stupendous tries to catch it before Nintoku does. '''Episode 17.) Riot and Riot Again!: '''Gideon’s Voice Box causes him to pin the blame on CinderBarney to prove that he is innocent and that he didn’t have friends, causing a riot at the Tremaine estate and leading to Team Stupendous having to investigate. '''Episode 18.) Mystery of the White Owl!:'Lauren finds a hurt snowy owl and nurtues it while preparing a holiday party with her classmates. She tries to train it to hang up Christmas decorations for the tree so it can be a big help to everyone, including their teacher Mr. Jackson, but with Nintoku and his Red Ninjas planning to crash the party, Primarina and Team Stupendous, including the snowy owl, must try to stop them. '''Episode 19.) The Giving Cat and the Giving Bird!: '''After Team Stupendous foils a fool-proof plan made by Spider Queen, Peacemaker gives his Giving Cat to her and gives Primarina a Keeping Bird before Christmas. '''Episode 20.) Lykoi Cat Trouble!: '''Carey rescues and takes in a lykoi cat he named ‘Kitty Satan’ by accident, and for this, it makes Dusk jealous of him. Overhearing it, Carey decides to make Kitty Satan his (Dusk) playmate before he can find his real owner, but soon trouble gets in his way and Ballkid and Primarina must save him and the lykoi cat! '''Episode 21.) Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!: '''When President Luke Nathan Monroe influences Arthur Baker to go after CinderBarney’s friendship charm in the evening, Peacemaker and Primarina must reenact Pauline’s favorite French show to stop, but they soon learn that Arthur is good and that he got his Facebook account terminated because of one of Tremaine’s friends. '''Episode 22.) The Soaring Lizard!: '''Kyle/Ballkid meets a flying lizard he names ‘Pterodactyl’ who will help him and Team Stupendous stop Gideon from using his Anti-Gravity Gun to send them to the moon. '''Episode 23.) (Season Finale) In Another Dimension!: '''Team Stupendous and Dusk accidentally fall into a portal which takes them to where Dusk actually came from. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2